


Strictly Pretty

by kribban



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rachel's thoughts are a bit mean. No harm is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strictly Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel's thoughts are a bit mean. No harm is intended.

It's almost midnight when they finally let Rachel go. She doesn't stop to wash the make-up off her face, just gets in the car and drives. She has no doubt that Meghan will still be awake when she gets there. Her new lover is a nocturnal animal, a party girl made for staying up late and sleeping in. Rachel has taken to watching the morning news with her headphones on whenever she stays over in Meghan's tiny apartment. Susan always ate breakfast with her, and part of her misses that, but Rachel is making an effort not to need too much. 

She was the younger woman once, too.

The drive takes less than twenty minutes. The hallway is dark but there is light streaming out of the bed room. 

Meghan is indeed awake, pouring over a stack of papers with a marker cap between her teeth. It's no doubt the transcript for her upcoming book, which she has told Rachel will be the wildest, most entertaining road trip account ever. 

She looks exhausted, but when she sees Rachel she lights up. Her bleached hair is tied in a sloppy pony tail and her eyes look tired under the thick frames that Rachel knows so well. 

"Hey, baby. Welcome home." 

"Thanks. So what have you been up to?"

Rachel slips off her shoes and curls up on the bed next to Meghan. Meghan's body is radiating heat and she almost instinctively presses against it. Like a cat against a radiator. 

"Not much, just working on Bitch. I can't get over this stupid passage." 

Rachel has read the draft several times and the nicest thing she could say about it without lying is that it's moderately amusing. She presses her face against the side of Meghan's neck.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" 

"No, it's okay. My brain is too fried right now, anyway." 

Meghan sighs and puts the pen and the stack of papers on the night stand. 

Rachel knows that Meghan will ask for her help tomorrow. She silently vows to give constructive advice while sounding enthusiastic and supportive. She won't acknowledge that she wouldn't read it if Meghan wasn't her girlfriend, just like she never acknowledges the grammatical errors in Meghan's columns, or the simple fact that no one would care about Meghan's opinions if it wasn't for her last name.

She pinches Meghan on the nose. 

"You're wearing my glasses." 

Meghan smiles sheepishly. It's not the let's-have-crazy-sex-smile but the I-love-you-so-much-and-it's-time-for-cuddling-smile. She wraps her arm around Rachel's shoulder. 

"Do they make me look smart like you?" 

Rachel smiles. "Definitely."


End file.
